


What Do You See?

by This_Is_A_Good_Sign



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, It was an idea I had last night and decided to write it, One Shot, Short One Shot, You guys this is super sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_A_Good_Sign/pseuds/This_Is_A_Good_Sign
Summary: Laura has trouble sleeping after studying the sword all day. 
Takes place during 3.15 before Sherman figures out the sword has markings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this quick little one shot...

Laura tossed and turned while she tried to sleep in her area of the library. She could hear her dad snoring somewhere in the area and felt a little relieved that he was finally sound asleep after grumbling about more safety issues. She was just lucky that he left Lafontaine alone for awhile, even though they still had to wear goggles. At this point, Laura just wanted to figure out what the sword meant so they could move forward before the Dean destroyed the world. Ideas and fantasies were clouding her thoughts and keeping her from sleep. She rolled over onto her back with a large sigh. 

“This is ridiculous,” she whispered.

She pulled her covers back and got up. She tiptoed past her father and managed to make it across the alcove to Carmilla. Carmilla was there with a book her hand, but her eyes were closed. She was leaning against her pillow, but her head was against the wall. Laura stood next to her and took the book from her hand. Carmilla jolted and grabbed her wrist. Laura shrieked.

“Jesus, Cupcake.”

“I’m sorry,” Laura whispered. 

“Don’t creep up on me like that.”

“I’m sorry.” 

Laura looked to her wrist. Carmilla’s eyes followed. She let go and apologized. Laura stood there awkwardly, rubbing her wrist.

“Did I hurt you?” Carmilla asked, breaking the silence that had grown around them.

Laura shook her head no.

“Then to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I, uh,” Laura muttered. “I can’t sleep.”

“Sherman’s snores keeping you awake? They’ve been the cause of my sleep deprivation.”

“No, I’m used to that. I’ve grown up with that.”

“So then what could I help you with?”

Laura’s eyes started to water. “I’m scared. I can’t sleep and I’m scared.”

“I thought you were a tough one, Laura Hollis.”

She had expected this, but was hoping Carmilla would help. Laura rolled her eyes. “Nevermind.”

Laura turned around started to walk back.

“Wait. Wait.” Carmilla said, lightly catching up to her. “I’m sorry. What can I do?”

“Can I just,” she paused. “Can I lay with you?”

“Why?”

“I feel safe and secure with you. Maybe if I could just lay next to you, I could finally sleep.” 

Laura’s cheeks reddened and Carmilla was at a lose of words. She knew it was a bad idea to even think about laying in a bed with her ex, but she nodded her head anyway and led Laura back to her bed. Laura laid down, leaving more than enough space for Carmilla. Carmilla followed, she picked up her book and tried to ignore the way her heart was racing with Laura beside her.

Laura couldn’t get comfortable. She felt like every muscle in her body was screaming to move. It was like she had restless body syndrome or something. Carmilla exhaled.

“Will you lay still?” She asked.

“I can’t.”

“Okay. Okay, stop.”

Carmilla bit her lip and looked at Laura. She lowered herself to rest her head against her pillow and held out her arm for Laura. Laura was hesitant, but curled into Carmilla’s side. She was immediately lost in the smell of Carmilla and felt her body starting to relax. However, as soon as she closed her eyes, she realized, it was her visions keeping her awake.

“Why can’t you sleep?” Laura heard Carmilla whisper.

“Oh, I don’t know. A room with tornado knives, Danny being a vampire, being trapped in a library and the Dean opening up the gates of Hell.”

“Why would any of that scare you?”

“Death is around the corner and I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Death is not a thing to be scared of, Cupcake.”

“Easy for you to say.”

Carmilla smirked. “True.”

Laura continued to look ahead as she clutched to Carmilla.

“Can I try something?” Carmilla asked. She felt Laura nod against the side of her body.

“Close your eyes.”

Laura did as she was told. “What do you see?”

“Vordenberg dying, Perry not being Perry at all, Mattie dying, Danny dying. I only see death.”

“Push it away. Think of something happy,” Carmilla suggested.

“I don’t know what that means anymore.”

“Yes, you do, Laura. Try.”

Laura closed her eyes and tried. After a few moment, Carmilla spoke.

“What do you see?”

“Sunlight.”

“And where do you see it?”

“Back home.”

“Tell me about it. Where are you right now?”

“I’m in the backyard. It’s a peaceful, clear, sunny day. The weather is perfect. Everything is green. I can see my mom’s garden that Dad kept up with after she passed.”

“What’s in the garden?”

“Daisies, lilies, my mother’s small rose bush. There are small herbs and tomatoes growing as well.”

“Is there anything else back there?”

“The big shady tree. It only had one long branch on it, but I was never allowed to climb it. I did anyway, but I got in trouble for it.”

“Are you sitting under it, in the shade?”

“No, I’m on the deck looking at it.”

“Tell me about this deck.”

“My dad built it. We used to have people come over for gatherings and barbeques. But now it’s mostly just me and my dad. Sometimes a few neighbors or family members.”

“Are any of those people there?”

“My dad’s there. He’s making something on the grill.”

“What’s it smell like?”

“Cheeseburgers.”

“Ah. Is anyone else there?”

“Yeah. Laf, Perry, JP, Kirsch, Mel and,” she paused. A small smile on her face. “And you.”

Carmilla smiled. “What are we doing?”

“We’re living. All that has happened has happened and we’re alive. We’re celebrating.”

“What are we celebrating?”

“Victory.”

“Anything else?”

Laura thought for a moment, knowing the answer she wanted to say. She took a deep breath.

“Love,” she admitted.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re celebrating love.”  
Carmilla hummed. She didn’t speak. No one spoke. The Library always seemed to grow more quiet at night. It usually left a feeling eeriness, but tonight, it felt peaceful.

“How do you feel now?” 

“Content.”

“Happy?” Carmilla asked. She was hopeful.

“Yes.”

“Good. Go to sleep, Laura.”

Laura nodded, but there was still something tugging at her. Carmilla stared up at the ceiling. She missed the way Laura felt against her. She honestly would be happy if she could just stay like this for the rest of her eternal life.

“Where are you?” She heard Laura ask.

“What?”

“Where are you when you close your eyes?”

Carmilla smiled. “Me? I’m in a shitty apartment in Paris. There is rain falling, but the view of the Eiffel Tower makes it not so bad. I’m laying in bed, with that perfect view right off the small balcony, which is right off the bedroom. We set the bed up that way so we could look at it while we fell asleep and let it be the first thing we saw in the morning.”

“We?”

Carmilla smiled, but ignored her. “There are pots and pans collecting the water from the small cracks in the ceiling, but we don’t care. We’re tangled together under the light sheets. You’re mad because I didn’t close the balcony doors like you had asked me to, so the drapes are wet and there is a little water inside, but we’re both too lazy and too happy to get up and close the doors. We don’t want to cut off that view.”

“Anything else?” Laura’s heart was beating fast, still stuck on the word “we”.

“We won. Everyone survived including Betty Crocker. We’ve all moved on to live our separate lives. We finally have no one to fail. It’s just you and me in love,” Carmilla said, confidently. 

“You and me in love,” Laura repeated.

They drifted off into their own sleep, picturing the worlds they had created to ease their troubled minds. Laura’s image is clear. She’s sitting on Carmilla’s lap. Carmilla is casually sipping from her cup of blood and Laura has seen her like never before. No fret, no worry, just happy. Peaceful. Dream Laura looks towards Carmilla who eyes her curiously.

“I love you,” Laura whispers faintly in her sleep, not picked up by anyone, but the girl laying next to her. A smile plays on her dreaming face. She sees Laura, laying in a big bed next to her, all wrapped up in white sheets. She’s smiling and carefree. Carmilla can’t help the smile the plays across her face as she whispers back. “I will always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this last night and decided to write a quick little thing. I like the idea of them trying to constantly hide their feelings when at the end of the day, they sleep better beside each other. They comfort each other.


End file.
